1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera which photographs a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a fundus camera which is capable of making display switching between an observation image of an anterior segment of an examinee's eye and an observation image of a fundus of the eye on a monitor (a display). In such an apparatus, at the time of displaying the anterior-segment observation image, alignment of the apparatus with respect to the eye is performed based on a corneal reflection image of a first alignment target which is picked up by an optical system for picking up the anterior-segment observation image and a reticle mark for the first alignment target which is electrically formed, meanwhile at the time of displaying the fundus observation image, alignment of the apparatus with respect to the eye is performed based on a corneal reflection image of a second alignment target (what is called, a working dot) which is picked up by an optical system for picking up the fundus observation image and a reticle mark for the second alignment target which is electrically formed (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,670 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2005-160550).
However, since the alignment at the time of displaying the anterior-segment observation image is differently performed from the alignment at the time of displaying the fundus observation image, it is difficult for an inexperienced examiner to operate such an apparatus, and efficient photographing cannot be performed.